Actum ne agas
by Avinn Nivo
Summary: Koniec szóstego roku. Hermiona niespodziewanie zostaje wyróżniona przez dyrektora. Jakie to będzie miało konsekwencje i czy dziewczyna zastosuje się do jego zaleceń? Jak wykorzysta środki jej przekazane? I z kim połączy ją los?
1. Prolog

_Wszystko należy do pani Rowling. W żaden sposób nie zarabiam na tym opowiadaniu._

_Tekst pisany na rozgrzewkę po niemal dwuletniej przerwie w tworzeniu opowiadań. _

One wciąż tam były. Plam krwi, z rąk młodej kobiety, nie można było zmyć zwykłą wodą z dodatkiem mydła w płynie. Chociaż ich właścicielka usilnie stara się pozbyć piętna, jej działania nie przynosiły pozytywnych skutków. Umyte, po raz setny w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, ręce wciąż nie straciły swego szkarłatnego odcienia krwi. I nieistotny tu był fakt, że dostrzec to mogła wyłącznie ich właścicielka. Co więcej, plamy te istniały nie w rzeczywistości, a w jej umyśle. Na domiar złego, cokolwiek by teraz nie uczyniła, na odwrócenie biegu zdarzeń było już za późno. Czwórka zabitych przez nią ludzi nigdy nie otworzy ust i nie wykrzyczy całemu światu, że zabiła ich Hermiona Granger, niepełnoletnia czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Do łazienki na dworcu King's Cross weszła jakaś staruszka, nie obdarzając ani jednym spojrzeniem dziewczyny, stojącej przed jedną z umywalek. To pozwoliło jej wyrwać się z odrętwienia, jakie ją ogarnęło. Hermiona zakręciła kran, a następnie powycierała ręce papierowym ręcznikiem. Poprawiła opadające już niemal do połowy pleców loki i rzuciwszy ostatnie, ponure spojrzenie w lustro, opuściła pomieszczenie. W drodze do peronu 9 i 3/4 udało jej się przybrać maskę radosnego podekscytowania ze spotkania z przyjaciółmi, w których ręce chwilę później wpadła.

- Żałuj, że nie chciałaś pojechać z nami do kwatery na święta. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie ciągle coś się działo. Fred i George przemycili na imprezę syl... - zaczął Ron, jednak dziewczyna mu przerwała.

- Przecież dobrze wiesz, że chciałam spędzić te święta z rodzicami.

- Ale obiecałaś, że przyjedziesz chociaż na imprezę sylwestrową. Nawet nie napisałaś, że cię nie będzie. Moja mama zaczęła się martwić - powiedział z wyrzutem rudzielec.

- Niestety rodzice uparli się, żeby została do końca. Przyjechała do mnie moja kuzynka Agathe i musiałam dotrzymać jej towarzystwa - poczęstowała ich półprawdą. Nie chciała im opowiadać o tym, co tak naprawdę ją zatrzymało. Rana była zbyt świeża.

- Musiałaś się naprawdę dobrze bez nas bawić - stwierdził Ron.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo - odpowiedziała, a Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć wyczuwalnej nutki ironii w jej głosie.


	2. Rozdział I

- Panno Granger - oczy Albusa Dumbledora zdawały się przeszywać młodą kobietę na wylot. Dziewczyna jednak siedziała prosto na krześle, patrząc, z wyrazem determinacji na twarzy, na zasiadającego za biurkiem dyrektora. - Już wkrótce odejdę z tego świata. Nie będę mógł kontrolować biegu wydarzeń. Harry będzie potrzebował wsparcia. Dużo wsparcia. Stanie się wtedy jedyną osobą, na którą będzie mógł liczyć czarodziejski świat - oświadczył jej, a ona popatrzyła na niego skonfundowana.

- Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, że przerywam, ale... Chce pan powiedzieć, że zaplanował pan swoją śmierć? - zadała pierwsze pytanie, jakie udało jej się wydobyć z kotła szaleńczo kłębiących się myśli.

- Nie, moja droga. To nieuniknione. Oberwałem niezwykle wredną klątwą, której działanie można tylko spowolnić. Moje dni na tym świecie już są policzone - oznajmił z zadziwiającym spokojem.

- Naprawdę nie da się czegoś z tym zrobić? Jestem pewna, że można by... - próbowała zaoponować, ale nie pozwolono jej dokończyć.

- Hermiono - zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. - Nie przejmuj się tym. To nie jest w tej chwili istotne. Słabnę z dnia na dzień, chociażbym przeżył, nie byłbym w stanie wiele zrobić. Wierzę, że zachowasz tę wiedzę dla siebie? - zapytał, zmuszając ją do spojrzenia mu wprost w błękitne tęczówki.

- Ależ, oczywiście - odparła, a jej umysł pracował intensywnie. - Powiedział pan wcześniej, że mam pomóc Harry'emu. Ale przecież od dawna właśnie to robię. Chyba, że istnieje coś jeszcze, co mogłabym zrobić...

- Strzał w dziesiątkę - odpowiedział Albus, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech. - Wiedziałem, że jesteś wyjątkowo mądrą osobą. Na pewno nie poczęstujesz się cytrynowym dropsem?

- Nie, dziękuję - powiedziała stanowczym głosem. Nie mogła zrozumieć, co takiego tkwiło w tych mugolskich słodyczach. Rozejrzała się ponownie po gabinecie dyrektorskim. Po raz pierwszy została tu zaproszona sama. Mogłaby czuć się zaszczycona takim wyróżnieniem, jednak w tej chwili była bardziej zaintrygowana feniksem, który niespodziewanie wleciał do pomieszczenia. Wydawał jej się jakiś inny, a może odniosła tylko takie wrażenie. Usiadł na żerdzi, a następnie wlepił w nią wzrok. Zupełnie, jakby chciał przejrzeć jej duszę na wylot. Zmusiła się do ponownego skoncentrowania się na rozmówcy. - Harry jeszcze nie dorósł do tego, aby zrozumieć pewne rzeczy - oświadczył Dumbledore. - Nie mogę mu powiedzieć wszystkiego, co chciałbym oraz przekazać mu niezbędnej wiedzy i umiejętności. Pan Weasley również nie wydaje mi się zbyt odpowiedzialny. Postanowiłem postawić jedną kartę na ciebie, Hermiono. W testamencie przekażę ci wszystko, co niezbędne, a także dalsze wskazówki postępowania. Na razie chciałbym ci dać to, co najważniejsze - dyrektor wypowiadając te słowa wyciągnął przed siebie rękę wraz z różdżką.

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Nie wiedziała, co ma na myśli mężczyzna, jednak on szybko kontynuował.

- Musisz przechować tę różdżkę do czasu ostatecznego starcia Harry'ego z Tomem. Nie możesz dopuścić, aby ruszył on do walki bez tego artefaktu. Jednak wcześniej chłopiec nie może dowiedzieć się, co ci przekazałem. Nikt nie może poznać prawdy. W rękach Harry'ego mogłaby zostać znaleziona, jednak u ciebie nikt nie powinien jej odkryć zbyt wcześnie. A wiem, że ty będziesz potrafiła ją dobrze wykorzystać.

- Czy pan trzyma w rękach tą, legendarną różdżkę? - zapytała zszokowana.

- Dokładnie, moje dziecko. To jeden z najpotężniejszych magicznych artefaktów na świecie, a ty jesteś najlepiej zapowiadającą się czarownicą młodego pokolenia. Liczę, że wykorzystasz jej możliwości, a w odpowiednim momencie przekażesz ją Harry'emu.

- Ale przecież... ona w ogóle nie przypomina mojej. Od razu ktoś się zorientuje, że coś nie tak - wyszeptała oszołomiona.

- Daj mi swoją różdżkę - poprosił, a ona podała mu ją. Wziął ją do ręki, a następnie rzucił swoją różdżką zaklęcie na jej starą. W jednym momencie zmieniły wygląd, a następnie podał jej własną różdżkę, wyglądającą jak ta jego. Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Musisz mnie rozbroić, aby czarna różdżka mogła ci dobrze służyć. Śmiało, nie obawiaj się.

- Expelliarmus - szepnęła. Już po chwili trzymała czarną różdżkę w dłoni. W momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy dotknęła jej, poczuła wyraźny przepływ energii, jakby rozlewała się ona po jej ciele falami. Dyrektor w tym czasie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wziął jej różdżkę.

- Jestem pewny, że ona równie dobrze będzie mi służyć w najbliższych tygodniach.

- Kiedy... - zaczęła, jednak nie wiedziała, jak skończyć.

- Już wkrótce - odpowiedział, nie podając szczegółów.

- Mogę już iść? - zapytała. Harry i Ron mogli zacząć martwić się jej zniknięciem. Co prawda przyzwyczaili się do jej ciągłego przesiadywania do późna w bibliotece, jednak dziś obiecała pomóc im z esejem na obronę, który zadał im Snape.

- Jeszcze chwila - odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Chciałbym przedstawić ci pewną osobę. Mogłabyś? - zwrócił się nieoczekiwanie do feniksa, który na jej oczach przemienił się w kobietę.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na jakieś trzydzieści, maksymalnie czterdzieści lat, jednak dziewczynie wydawała się, że jest ona sporo starsza. Czuć było od niej aurę siły. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że coś nie tak jest z oczami nieznajomej. Na stalowych tęczówkach można było dostrzec szkarłatne plamki. Na dodatek jej elegancko zaczesane w kok włosy wydawały się wpadać w granat, a nie jak jej się wydawało - w czerń. Ubrana było w prostą szatę czarodziejską, która wiele nie różniła się od tych, jakie nosiły hogwarckie nauczycielki. Jednak w jej półuśmiechu kryło się coś tajemniczego, co dopełniało jej odmienność od zwykłego człowieka.

- Inshia Venn, moja stara przyjaciółka, a to Hermiona Granger, znana ci już uczennica mojej szkoły - przedstawił je sobie Dumbledore. - Myślę, że wasza współpraca będzie owocna.

- Jaka współpraca? - wyjąkała oszołomiona Hermiona.

- Za pewną przysługę obiecałam Albusowi nauczyć cię kilku rzeczy - wyjaśniła kobieta głosem, w którym można było wyczuć obcy akcent. - A czy uda nam się zrealizować ten pomysł, to się okaże już wkrótce. Mam nadzieję, Albusie, że nie przesadziłeś, opisując mi jej potencjał. Nie wygląda mi na kogoś, kto byłby w stanie to zrobić.

- Zapewniam cię, że jest zdolna do tego. Dasz jej trochę czasu, a sobie poradzi.

- Skoro tak uważasz. No nic. Najwyżej stracisz jedną uczennicę - odpowiedziała, jakby mówiła o pogodzie. - Już ci mówiłam, że nie gwarantuję, że ona wróci do ciebie cała.

- Jestem w stanie ponieść to ryzyko - oświadczył Dumbledore.

Hermiona czuła się dziwnie, wykluczona z rozmowy, która najwyraźniej jej dotyczyła. Jednak wydawało jej się, że nie powinna przerywać rozmowy dorosłym. W końcu to wszystko musiało się wyjaśnić. Intrygowało ją tylko tajemnicze coś, o czym przed chwilą rozmawiali. Mieli na myśli jakąś umiejętność, zaklęcia, a może nawet całą dziedzinę magii? I jakie ryzyko się za tym kryło? Czemu dyrektor bez jej zgody podejmował jakąś decyzję, która miała zaważyć na jej życiu.

- W takim razie zobaczymy się za dwa dni. W piątek pełnia - oświadczyła kobieta, jakby fazy księżyca odgrywały dla niej znaczącą rolę. - O godzinie dwudziestej drugiej będę na nią czekać przy jeziorze, obok magicznej wierzby. Żegnaj Dumbledore - powiedziała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, przemieniła się w feniksa, a następnie znikła.

- Kim ona była, profesorze? - zapytała od razu Hermiona. - I o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

- Jeśli będzie chciała, sama ci to zdradzi. Od niej dowiesz się wszystkiego. Zaufaj mi. Robię to dla twojego dobra. Pojutrze kwadrans przed dziesiątą wieczorem przyjdź na umówione miejsce. Zabierz tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

- Co się ze mną stanie? Gdzie ona mnie zabierze? - ponownie zasypała pytaniami dyrektora, jednak on zbył je lekkim uśmiechem.

- Zabierz tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy - powtórzył. - Dobranoc, panno Granger.

- Dobranoc - odpowiedziała, wiedząc, że niczego więcej od niego nie wyciągnie.

* * *

Pokój Wspólny jak zwykle o tej porze był zatoczony. Chociaż cisza nocna zaczęła się już dawno temu, uczniowie chętnie siedzieli przy kominku, gawędząc w najlepsze. Harry'ego i Rona dostrzegła przy stoliku w kącie. Jak nietrudno było zgadnąć, wcale nie zajmowali się nauką. Grali sobie spokojnie w szachy, jakby jutro nie mieli zajęć obrony, na których powinni oddać esej zadany dwa tygodnie temu. W koszmarnie długim wypracowaniu musieli opisać wszystkie rodzaje tarcz ochronnych, które mogły się przydać w bezpośredniej walce z przeciwnikiem. Ona przez kilka wieczorów pracowała nad nim, a jej przyjaciele chcieli go zrobić w paręnaście minut.

- Harry, Ron! - krzyknęła. - Czy przypadkiem o czymś nie zapomnieliście?

- Hermiono, właśnie czekaliśmy na ciebie. Miałaś przyjść po kolacji - powiedział Potter, poprawiając hebanową czuprynę, będącą w nieładzie niezależnie od woli właściciela.

- Przepraszam, zasiedziałam się w bibliotece - skłamała. - Czemu nie zaczęliście beze mnie?

- Próbowaliśmy - powiedział Ron, jednak ona mu nie uwierzyła.

- Musicie kiedyś nauczyć się myśleć samodzielnie. No ale trudno. Z czym mieliście problem? - zapytała.

- Ze wszystkim - odparł Ron, a ona miała ochotę na niego nakrzyczeć. - Przedyktuję wam fragmenty mojego wypracowania - powiedziała z rezygnacją. - Nie mam zamiaru tkwić tu znowu do północy.

- Jesteś cudowna - powiedział Harry, a następnie jednym ruchem różdżki zamknął szachownicę, która po ponownym otwarciu miała być w tym ułożeniu, na jakim skończyli.

Dziewczyna, nie marnując czasu, zaczęła dyktować im, dzięki czemu jeden problem miała już z głowy. Niecałą godzinę później mogła spokojnie wziąć sobie prysznic, a następnie wsunąć pod pierzynę w dormitorium i pogrążyć w rozmyślaniach o minionym dniu. A miała o czym.

* * *

_Krzyk gwałconej Agathe. Pokaleczone ciało młodej kobiety, która zawiniła jedynie tym, że była niezwykle podobna do swojej kuzynki. Rezygnacja w jej oczach i ostatni oddech. Zaatakowanie z nienacka oprawców. Zawalenie sufitu własnego domu. Zabicie ostatniego z nich avadą, która cudem jej się udała. Znalezienie ciał rodziców w ogrodzie domu. Tony łez i samotność. Zatuszowanie śladów. Pogrzeb. Białe róże na grobie bliskich. Strach, że ktoś się o tym dowie. Że wyślą ją do Azkabanu._

Po raz kolejny, jak w kalejdoskopie, we śnie nawiedziły ją sceny z ferii świątecznych, od których minęło już kilka tygodni. Znowu obudziła się z krzykiem, cała przepocona. Dochodziła piąta rano. Spała niecałe sześć godzin. Ale wiedziała, że już nie zaśnie. Nigdy nie zasypiała. Zamiast tego odsunęła zasłony wokół łóżka i ściągnęła zaklęcie dźwiękoszczelne. Poszła do łazienki prefektów, aby się wykąpać. Coraz częściej zaczynała dzień od długiej kąpieli w gorącej wodzie z bąbelkami. Taka forma relaksu pozwalała jej odciąć się od nocnych, nieprzyjemnych wizji. Prócz nieposłusznych myśli, nic nie zakłócało jej spokoju. Mogła zapomnieć o całym świecie, pogrążona w rozmyślaniach.

Sielanka zawsze kończyła się zbyt szybko. Trzeba było się ubrać i uczesać. Później zwykle szła do opustoszałej o tej porze Wielkiej Sali na filiżankę kawy. Wtedy też sprawdzała ponownie prace domowe na ten dzień i czytała lżejsze książki. Gdy przychodziła reszta uczniów, brała na talerz jakiegoś tosta, naleśnika bądź zwykłą razową bułkę z twarogiem i jadła to, włączając się w poranne rozmowy. Zazdrościła swoim rówieśnikom problemów, z jakimi się borykali. Nie dręczyły ich po nocach straszne sny, nie musieli rozmyślać, jak pomogą przyjacielowi pokonać Voldemorta.

W końcu przyleciały sowy. Wciąż prenumerowała Proroka Codziennego, jednak tego dnia zerknęła wyłącznie na jego okładkę. Nie miała ochoty na zwyczajowy przegląd prasy. Nie interesowały jej krajowe zawody w qudditchu ani wyznania sekretarki jakiegoś członka Wizengamotu. Odkrycie nowego gatunku jakiegoś ziela również nie wydawało się jej niczym ważnym.

- Hermiono, czemu jesteś dziś taka milcząca? - zapytała Ginny.

- Po prostu się nie wyspałam - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko do rudowłosej.

- Na pewno martwi się, że Snape da jej znowu zadowalający - zasugerował Harry. - Dziś odda nam testy sprzed tygodnia. Hermiona, jako jedyna, pisała bez przerwy przez półtorej godziny, zanim nam odebrał kartki. Sam się do tego dość długo przygotowywałem, ale napisałem jakieś pięć razy mniej niż ona.

- Nie przejmuj się nim - próbowała pocieszyć ją koleżanka. - Może nie będzie tak źle. Zresztą najważniejsze jest, że posiadasz tę wiedzę i zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała, po czym wstała od stołu. - Idę już pod klasę - oświadczyła.

* * *

- Żenujące - oświadczył Snape na powitanie. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że do tej pory tego przedmiotu nauczały was osoby niekompetentne, ale żeby z czymś tak banalnym sobie nie poradzić, to już zakrawa o absurd. Dwie trzecie klasy nie rozróżnia magii bezróżdżkowej i magii umysłu. Co najmniej połowa nie ma pojęcia, czym charakteryzuje się magia niewebralna, chociaż na różnych przedmiotach uczycie się jej od dawna. Niektórzy nawet nie potrafili zdefiniować rodzajów tych magii. Nawet panna Granger zaskoczyła mnie swoim brakiem wyobraźni. A już łudziłem się, że skoro tyle minut mordowała swoje pióro, to napisała coś w miarę sensownego. Cóż, nadzieja matką głupich. Nie marnowałem nawet swojego czasu na czytanie tych wszystkich bzdetów. Można było, jak pan Malfoy, napisać niecałe trzydzieści linijek i otrzymać ocenę wybitną. Podsumowując, test wyszedł katastrofalnie. Nie, żebym spodziewał się, że wyjdzie dobrze - oznajmił im, po czym rozdał im arkusze.

Na kartce Hermiony malowało się ogromne Z. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać, jednak udało jej się opanować. Jej przyjaciele podziali nędzne. Nevill i Lavender dostali nawet po trollu.

- A teraz zbiorę kolejne wasze wypociny - powiedział nauczyciel. - Accio zadania domowe. Mam nadzieję, że wykorzystaliście te dwa tygodnie i będę w stanie doczytać każde wypracowanie do końca. Inaczej niektórzy będą musieli poważnie się zastanowić, jak zamierzają zdać egzaminy końcowe. A obiecuję, że nikomu nie pójdę na rękę. Nie dopuszczę nikogo do ostatniej klasy, jeśli nie będzie znał podstaw teorii. A teraz proszę o opuszczenie ławek. Przygotowałem dla was kilka zaklęć, które powinniście szybko opanować.

Hermiona musiała przyznać, że z nową różdżką jakoś szybko i gładko poszło jej przyswojenie nowych zaklęć. Wystarczy, że poprawnie je wymawiała i wykonywała właściwe ruchy różdżką, a czar nabierał potężnej mocy już za pierwszym podejściem. Zauważył to również Harry, który pogratulował jej dobrego dnia.

* * *

Kolejny wieczór nadszedł zbyt szybko. Tym razem jednak będzie mogła spać bez koszmarów. Po eliksirach poprosiła profesora Slughorna o eliksir bezsennego snu, który rzekomo miał być dla Harry'ego. Dał jej go bardzo chętnie. Wystarczyło małe kłamstwo, aby zdobyć stosunkowo drogą miksturę. Mogłaby w sumie zrobić go sama, ale nie miała za bardzo gdzie, a nie chciała prosić nauczyciela o udostępnienie pracowni eliksirów. Tak było łatwiej. Wypiła niezbyt przyjemny w smaku płyn, po czym zapadła w błogi sen.

Tym razem obudziła się dość późno, przez co nie było czasu na poranną kąpiel. Dziś miała tylko potrójne eliksiry i podwójną transmutację, więc po lekcjach na spokojnie zdąży zastanowić się, co jej będzie potrzebne w miejscu, do którego chciał wysłać ją Dumbledore. Z każdą godziną miała coraz więcej wątpliwości, jednak nikt nie mógł jej pomóc. Na żadnym posiłku w ciągu tego dnia nie spotkała dyrektora. Po obiedzie odrobiła wszystkie zadania domowe, a przed kolacją rzuciła specjalne zaklęcie na swoją torebkę, otrzymaną kiedyś od mamy. Wrzuciła do niej sporo ubrań, trochę książek, jakieś kosmetyki i parę innych rzeczy, które wydawały jej się niezbędne. Następnie zmniejszyła samą torebkę.

Na ostatni posiłek tego dnia zdecydowała się nie iść. Zamiast tego udała się do biblioteki, aby wypożyczyć parę książek o magicznych rasach. Dopiero teraz miała czas dowiedzieć się, kim lub czym była tajemnicza kobieta, która miała ją czegoś nauczyć. Niestety żaden z opisów nie odzwierciedlał jej wyglądu. To jednak nie zaniepokoiło jej. Wiedziała, że istnieją różne krzyżówki ras, a niekiedy osobniki specjalnie zmieniają różne cechy zewnętrzne, aby nie można było ich łatwo rozpoznać.

Skoro jednak przyjaźniła się z Dumbledorem, nie powinna stanowić dla niej zagrożenia. A przynajmniej Hermiona żywiła taką nadzieję.

Resztę wieczoru spędziła w pokoju wspólnym. Wreszcie nadszedł czas opuszczenia przyjaciół. Nawet nie zauważyli, że wychodzi. Szła ostrożnie. Chociaż była prefektem, wolała nikogo nie spotkać, aby uniknąć pytań. Wyszła przed zamek i skierowała się w stronę Bijącej Wierzby. Nie dostrzegła w jej okolicach nikogo. Jednak nie było to równoznaczne z tym, że nikt się tam nie czaił. Miała nadzieję porozmawiać jeszcze z dyrektorem, ale nie pojawił się. Zamiast niego, o równej dwudziestej drugiej ciemności rozświetlił feniks.


	3. Rozdział II

Animag podleciał do niej, jednak nie przybrał ludzkiej postaci. Hermiona spojrzała na feniksa, szukając jakiejś wskazówki odnośnie postępowania, jednak ptak nie zamierzał jej niczego ułatwiać. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru stać w miejscu w nieskończoność. Wyciągnęła rękę, aby pogładzić mieniące się pióra, ale nie zdążyła tego zrobić. W momencie, gdy go dotknęła, poczuła szarpnięcie, nieco podobne do tego, które towarzyszyło podróżowaniu świstoklikiem. Przed jej oczami malowała się ciemność. Była niemal pewna, że nie zamykała ich, a jednak nie potrafiła niczego dojrzeć. Nawet wyczuć nie była nic w stanie. Zupełnie, jakby na moment straciła kontakt z własnym ciałem. Trwało to jednak krótko i już po chwili poczuła grunt pod nogami. Zachwiała się lekko, wyczuwając jakieś odmienne podłoże. Chwilę później powrócił również wzrok.

Znajdowała się w sporej wielkości pomieszczeniu o dość specyficznym wyglądzie. Stała przed stołem, przy którym mogło zasiąść do najmniej dwanaście osób, jednak towarzyszyły mu zaledwie trzy krzesła, których tapicerki zdawały się być wykonane z liści jakiejś egzotycznej rośliny. Wszędzie dokoła znajdowały się regały z książkami. W rogu stał sporej wielkości kredens z przeszkolonymi pułkami, na których umieszczono nieznane jej instrumenty, zapewnie magiczne. Tuż obok były drzwi, w których nie mogła dostrzec klamek ani niczego innego, czym można byłoby je otwierać lub też zamykać. Ścian nie ozdabiały okna, jednak pomieszczenie wydawało się być jasne. Spojrzała w górę i wszystko się wyjaśniło. Tak jak w wielkiej sali w Hogwarcie, tak i tutaj można było podziwiać niebo, jakby sklepienia w ogóle nie wybudowano. Tego wieczora padał deszcz, który w pewnym punkcie odbijał się od niewidzialnej bariery, nie docierając do pomieszczenia. Hermiona zwróciła uwagę również na fakt, że układ gwiazd był odmienny od tego, który mogli obserwować ze szczytu wieży astronomicznej.

Przed nią stała poznana przed dwoma dniami kobieta. Dzisiaj miała na sobie prostą, granatową sukienkę, która podkreślała jej nienaganną figurę. Włosy splotła w gruby warkocz. Co ciekawe, plamki w jej oczach przybrały teraz barwę niemal granatową.

- Witam cię w moim domu, panno Granger. Niewielu ludzi miała przyjemność go zobaczyć, więc doceń to, do czego w najbliższych dniach będziesz miała dostęp. Taka okazja może się już więcej nie powtórzyć. Proszę, abyś zwracała się do mnie per pani Venn. Dobrze? - zapytała, chociaż Hermiona była pewna, że w tej kwestii nie ma nic do powiedzenia.

- Oczywiście, proszę pani. Mogłaby pani wyjaśnić mi, po co tu jestem i jak długo tu zostanę? Oraz dlaczego dyrektor chce, abym opuściła zajęcia w Hogwarcie? - spróbowała dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek.

- Na początek powinno ci wystarczyć to, że nie znajdujemy się w tej samej sferze czasowej, w której żyjesz. Tłumaczyć ci niczego nie mam zamiaru, po prostu przyjmij to do wiadomości i nie zadawaj pytań. Obiecałam Albusowi przekazać ci część mojej wiedzy. Będziesz jednak musiała podporządkować się moim metodom. Nie życzę sobie jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu z twojej strony. Jasne? - po raz kolejny poprosiła ją o potwierdzenie, tym razem patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Młoda kobieta nie była w stanie wytrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego. Trochę nerwowo wbiła wzrok w szyję rozmówczyni.

- Pani mówi poważnie? To niemożliwe, żeby...

- Właśnie o to mi chodziło, moja droga. Nie kwestionuj niczego, co do ciebie mówię. Życzę sobie bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, pełnego skupienia i pilności. Mój czas jest zbyt cenny, aby go marnować. Dlatego zapomnij o swoim dotychczasowym życiu, nawet o absurdzie tej sytuacji i skup się wyłącznie na tym, aby rozwinąć swoje zdolności.

- Jak sobie pani życzy - odpowiedziała posłusznie. Później przyjdzie czas, aby analizować wszystko, czego się dowiedziała. Teraz zbyt wiele myśli kłębiło się w jej głowie, więc wolała ostrożnie przytakiwać swojej nowej... nauczycielce.

- A żebyś była jeszcze bardziej zmotywowana do wykonywania moich zaleceń, oddaj mi różdżkę - poleciła jej niespodziewanie.

- Ale dlaczego? - zapytała zdezorientowana.

- Ona na razie nie będzie ci potrzebna. Podczas ćwiczeń otrzymasz odpowiednie do tego narzędzia. Jeżeli w czymkolwiek mi się przeciwstawisz, już jej więcej nie zobaczysz - oświadczyła jej z lekko drwiącym uśmiechem, po czym zanim Hermiona zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, jej różdżka leżała w dłoni kobiety. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy przedmiot opuścił jej dłoń.

- To nie dzieje się naprawdę - niedowierzała.

- Zacznij się przyzwyczajać. Magia to coś więcej, niż do tej pory ci się wydawało. Jeżeli uda ci się mi przypodobać, postaram się przekazać ci więcej i ułatwić życie. W innym wypadku... nie będzie przyjemnie. Dziewczyno, opanuj się. Dawno nie widziałam tak idiotycznej miny - powiedziała, przywołując uczennicę do porządku.

- Dobrze, pani Venn. Jak sobie pani życzy - odparła cicho.

- Doskonale - Inshia uśmiechnęła się do niej całkowicie nieszczerze. - A teraz pokażę ci, gdzie będziesz mieszkać. Ostrzegam od razu lojalnie, abyś nie próbowała stąd uciekać, gdziekolwiek chodzić bez mojego wyraźnego pozwolenia oraz dotykać czegoś, na co nie otrzymałaś zgody. Rozpakujesz się w swoim pokoju, a później grzecznie pójdziesz spać. Jutro czeka nas długi dzień. Tędy - poprowadziła ją w stronę jednych z drzwi, które okazały się prowadzić na korytarz.

* * *

- Puszczaj mnie! Gdzie wkładasz łapy? Pomocy! - krzyk Agathe rozpoczął kolejny koszmar. Tym razem jednak Hermiona leżała obok kuzynki, a mężczyzny w czarnych szatach zaczęli również jej ściągać ubrania. Dziewczyna chciała krzyczeć, ale nie była w stanie.

- Jakie się nam ładne ciałka trafiły - powiedział z zadowoleniem któryś z mężczyzn i zaczął macać jedną z piersi Hermiony. Nie był delikatny, nie przejmował się stanem ofiary, która w dalszym ciągu nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu.

- Przestań, to boli! - wrzeszczała Agathe.

- Zamknij się, suko, bo będę musiał uciszyć cię w inny sposób.

Teraz miało nastąpić najgorsze, jednak wizja przed oczami Hermiony zaczęła się rozmazywać. Obudziła się z krzykiem, a ktoś nad nią stał.

- Jest środek nocy. Możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu się tak wydzierasz? - zapytała pani Venn, stojąc nad jej łóżkiem.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój, który otrzymała był urządzony bardzo skromnie. Prócz wąskiego, niezbyt wygodnego łóżka, znajdowała się tam tylko komoda oraz niewielka szafa. Brakowało nawet szafki nocnej. Okno umieszczono niemal pod sufitem, przez co mogła dostrzec przez nie jedynie nocne niebo. Prócz drzwi na korytarz było również przejście do łazienki ze staroświecką wanną, muszlą klozetową i umywalką, nad którą nie wisiało lustro. Stała też tam niewielka szafka, w której znalazła czyste ręczniki i przybory toaletowe, w tym również kosmetyki do włosów i ciała w kolorowych buteleczkach, podpisanych eleganckim pismem.

- Miałam koszmar - odpowiedziała krótko. - Przepraszam, nie mogłam rzucić na pokój zaklęcia wyciszającego. Miałam zresztą nadzieję, że tutaj nie będzie mnie on nawiedzał.

- Cokolwiek to jest, musisz to przezwyciężyć. Zaklęcie wyciszające ani nawet mikstura bezsennego snu ci nie pomoże.

- Skąd pani wie, że jej używałam?

- Blefowałam. Tutaj jej nie dostaniesz. Pomogą ci na to natomiast techniki medytacyjne, których nauczę cię, gdy będziemy zajmować się manipulacją umysłem...

- Pani naprawdę? - zaczęła, ale przerwano jej.

- Na wszystko przyjdzie czas. A teraz spróbuj zasnąć, o szóstej zostaniesz obudzona przez skrzata domowego, kwadrans później będzie śniadanie, a jeszcze przed siódmą zaczniemy pracować.

- Dobranoc - odpowiedziała Hermiona, a kobieta opuściła pokój. O dziwo, udało jej się zasnąć od razu i nic jej więcej nie nękało.

* * *

- Nie mam już siły - oświadczyła stanowczo Hermiona. Dochodziło już południe. Od wielu godzin wykonywała zlecone przez kobietę ćwiczenia umysłowe, w większości całkiem dla niej obce i niezrozumiałe. Pani Venn od początku nie dawała jej taryfy ulgowej. Stopniowo zwiększała trudność zadań uczennicy, chociaż ta zdawała się nie opanować nawet tych najprostszych. Dziewczyna dzielnie znosiła wysiłek i próbowała pokazać, na co ją stać, jednak nie szło jej to gładko. Na dodatek głowa ją już tak bolała, że nie była w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek. Musiała się poddać.

- Gdybyś robiła wszystko dokładnie tak, jak ci poleciłam, nie byłabyś teraz ani trochę zmęczona, a zrelaksowana i usatysfakcjonowana - odparła tamta. - Wiedziałam, że Albus przecenił twoje możliwości. Cóż. To już nie mój problem. Widzę, że nic nie wskóramy więcej, więc pokażę ci teraz kilka technik relaksacyjnych.

- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała.

Z czasem przekonała się, że jeśli stara się dawać sto procent z siebie, jej nauczycielka to docenia i pozwala jej odpocząć, gdy jest zmęczona. Skupiała się na jej poleceniach i już więcej nie przerywała zajęć. Nawet się nie obejrzała, a już było po zachodzi słońca. Pani Venn zaprosiła ją na kolację, która odbyła się w przylegającej do biblioteki jadalni.

Już podczas śniadania udało jej się zorientować, że kuchnia nie przypomina tej, z jaką miała do czynienia w Anglii. Na półmiskach podawano wiele gatunków owoców, sałatek z liści i korzeni roślin oraz czegoś, co wyglądało na owoce morza. Zamiast ziemniaków był ryż, a zamiast mięsa - ryby. Zdziwiła ją obecność wina, które jak się później okazało, podawano do wszystkich posiłków. Dla niej specjalnie je rozcieńczano, ponieważ nie była przyzwyczajona do tak częstego picia alkoholu.

Przy posiłkach często zdarzało jej się rozmawiać ze swoją nauczycielką. Kobieta, chociaż niezbyt chętnie opowiadała o sobie i miejscu, w którym były, lubiła dzielić się z nią wiedzą o zaklęciach, eliksirach i różnych rodzajach magii. Korzystając z okazji, przekazywała jej różne istotne informacje. Czasami również pytała ją o jej życie osobiste i aktualną sytuację w Anglii.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na pomocy temu chłopcu, Harry'emu? Nie jesteś z nim w żaden sposób spokrewniona, a i głębszych uczuć do niego nie żywisz.

- Jest moim przyjacielem. Czuję się zobowiązana wspierać go.

- Nawet poprzez narażanie siebie? Nie rozumiem cię. Przecież prędzej czy później on zginie, nie oszukujmy się, nie wyjdzie z tej wojny cało. A ty miałabyś szansę skupić się na sobie. Szkoda marnować sobie życia w taki sposób.

- Ja wierzę, że Harry go pokona. Chcę mu pomóc. Nie mogłabym po prostu go zostawić.

- A twoi rodzice i inni bliscy?

- Oni... - głos jej się załamał. - Zostali zamordowani kilka tygodni temu przez wysłanników Voldemorta. Ja... nie zdążyłam ich uratować - powiedziała łamiącym się głosem, a z jej oczu zaczęły spływać łzy. Wystarczyła jedna wzmianka o nich, a już całkowicie się rozklejała. Na dodatek te koszmary nie pozwalały jej zapomnieć.

- Byłaś świadkiem ich śmierci? - zapytała pani Venn, jakby pytała o pogodę. To pozwoliło dziewczynie się otrząsnąć. Musi być silna. Nie da się. Już nigdy. Nikomu. Skrzywdzić. Zawsze będzie silna.

- Widziałam tylko śmierć mojej kuzynki. Wcześniej na moich oczach ją zgwałcił. Ja... stałam tam sparaliżowana, nic nie mogąc zrobić. A później zawaliłam sufit. Agathe umarła chwilę później. Trzech oprawców zginęło na miejscu, ale jeden wyswobodził się spod gruzów i znalazł mnie przerażoną w ogrodowej altance.

- Zabiłaś go?

- Tak. Użyłam avady. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem mi wyszła. Nigdy wcześniej nie używałam tego zaklę...

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że za pierwszym podejściem rzuciłaś zaklęcie zabijające? - zapytała Inshia. - Nie kłamiesz?

- Zadziałało. Padł martwy na ziemię - chciała kontynuować swoją opowieść, ale jej przerwano ponownie.

- Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej używałaś jakichś czarnomagicznych zaklęć? Czytałaś księgi, opisy użycia niewybaczalnych?

- Tylko trochę się o tym uczyłam na obronę, ale nie o tym, jak tego używać. Zrobiłam to jakby... sama nie wiem. Po prostu podniosłam różdżkę, wypowiedziałam zaklęcie i machnęłam nią w stronę mężczyzny.

- Fascynujące - podsumowała pani Venn. - Coś chyba jednak w tobie jest. Wypadałoby sprawdzić, jak daleko posuwają się twoje predyspozycje.

- Pani chce mnie uczyć czarnej magii? - zapytał Hermiona, patrząc na nią zszokowana.

- Oczywiście. Trzeba korzystać z tego, co się ma. Parę przydatnych zaklęć ci nie zaszkodzi. Ale najpierw chcę cię nauczyć podstaw. Kto nie kontroluje siebie, nie jest w stanie dobrze władać resztą świata - podsumowała.

* * *

Nadszedł kolejny dzień. Hermiona przeciągnęła się w łóżku zadowolona. Tej nocy nic złego ją nie nękało, przez co obudziła się wyspana i pełna energii do pracy. Szybko doprowadziła się do porządku i skierowała do jadalni. Dom kobiety zdawał się być dość duży, jednak nie miała przyjemności oglądać go z zewnątrz. Okna w żadnym z miejsc nie pokazywały niczego poza niebem, które nie pozwalało określić położenia tego miejsca. Pomieszczenia były urządzone trochę starodawnie, ale ze smakiem. Niejednokrotnie spotkała się z różnymi ewenementami, których zastosowań nie znała, jednak nigdy niczego nie dotykała. Chciała żyć w zgodzie z panią domu, która starała jej się pomóc. Nieraz Hermiona zastanawiała się, co takiego obiecał jej Dubledore, że tak cierpliwie uczyła ją. Nie dopytywała się jednak, ponieważ szybko zauważyła, że jeśli kobieta nie ma ochoty, to nie dzieli się z nią jakimikolwiek informacjami.

- Dzisiaj chciałabym, abyś nauczyła się podstawowych technik obrony umysłu przed inwazją. Ponadto pokażę ci sposoby zapędzenia ciekawskich gości w pułapki. Jeśli starczy czasu, zaczniemy podstawy legimencji. Łatwiej ci będzie wtedy z oklumencją.

Tak, jak zapowiedziała kobieta, kolejny dzień spędziły na intensywnej pracy umysłowej. Hermiona nie mogła się nadziwić, jak skuteczne są jej metody nauczania. Chociaż wczoraj wydawało jej się, że radzi sobie źle, dzisiaj szło jej jak po maśle. Tamte ćwiczenia przygotowujące okazały się niezwykle pomysłowe. Dziewczyna żałowała, że tego typu nauczycieli nie ma w Hogwarcie.

Każdy wieczór spędzała na czytaniu ksiąg, które podsuwała jej pani Venn. Na razie nie mogła sobie ich sama wybierać, jednak zadawane jej lektury okazywały się wyjątkowo trafne, chociaż niejednokrotnie znajdywała w nich niezrozumiałe słowa i frazy. Z czasem jednak było ich coraz mniej.

Nie wiadomo kiedy, minął pierwszy tydzień. Dobrze jej się tu pracowało i nic nie zakłócało im cyklu nauki. Tylko parę niespodzianek urozmaiciło im ten czas.

Pierwszą było pojawienie się żółwia. Nic nie byłoby dziwnego, gdyby nie latał sobie on beztrosko w powietrzu i nie wydawał dźwięków w dziwacznym języku. Pani Venn, zapytana o niego, tylko machnęła ręką i oświadczyła, że skoro w Anglii mają koty i ropuchy, to czemu w innych częściach świata ludzie się dziwią, gdy ktoś również ma swoich pupili. Żółw należał do jednej z magicznych odmian. Na Hermionę nie zwracał większej uwagi, a i dziewczyna wolała trzymać się od niego z daleka.

Trzeciego dnia zaskoczyło ją pojawienie się w bibliotece wielobarwnej papugi, która niczym sowa, dostarczyła gospodyni jakiś list. Ta, nie otwierając go, schowała do kieszeni i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wróciła do tego, co robiły wcześniej.

* * *

- Dziś chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać o animagi. Nigdy nie myślałaś o opanowaniu swojej zwierzęcej formy?

- Przyznam szczerze, że rozmyślałam trochę na ten temat. Nawet parę książek przeczytałam, jednak nie wykonywałam ćwiczeń. Uznałam, że jest to zbyt niebezpieczne, aby robić bez niczyjego nadzoru i wiedzy.

- Masz rację. Nie jest to prosta sprawa.

- Poza tym jest to bardzo czasochłonne, a ja zawsze miałam coś innego na głowie - dodała Hermiona. Dziś był dwunasty dzień jej pobytu u pani Venn. Dochodziło południe, a one zrobiły sobie przerwę po niezwykle wyczerpującej lekcji oklumencji. Wraz ze wzrostem posiadanych umiejętności, dziewczyna coraz szybciej nabywała nowe i to była już chyba ich ostatnia lekcja. Panna Granger z dumą mogła powiedzieć, że udało jej się opanować tą sztukę perfekcyjnie. A raczej na takim poziomie, który pozwalał jej obronienie się przed większością legimentów. Tak przynajmniej szacowała swoje umiejętności.

- Jest to czasochłonne, jeśli korzysta się z przestarzałych metod, jakie wam pokazują w Anglii - powiedziała z błyskiem w oku Inshia. - Gdybyś chciała, mogę poświęcić parę godzin i pokazać ci, jak odnaleźć formę i przemienić się w nią.

- Naprawdę? - zapytała zszokowana dziewczyna. - To jest możliwe?

- W świecie magii nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych - odparła pani Venn. - W takim razie jak w któryś dzień zostanie nam wolna chwila, to ci to pokarzę.

- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Hermiona. - Byłoby cudownie.

- A tymczasem wypadałoby wrócić do interesów. Muszę ci przyznać się do czegoś. Dumbledore zlecił mi nauczenie cię wyłączenie czarów i tarcz ochronnych, a także sprawdzenie, co jest twoją dobrą stroną, do czego masz talent i ukierunkowanie cię, ewentualnie pokazanie trochę zaklęć. Nie mógł się spodziewać, że wykażesz się ręką do czarnej magii.

- To dlaczego tak długo pracowała pani ze mną nad ochroną mojego umysłu?

- To proste. Dyrektor po powrocie chciał odczytać wszystkie twoje wspomnienia z tego okresu. Wcześniej byś się nawet nie zorientowała, że coś jest nie tak, a teraz bez problemu powinnaś go wykopać ze swojej głowy. Dumbledore nie jest tak szlachetny, jak się ci wydaje. Przebiegłością również nie grzeszy.

- Po co byłyby mu moje wspomnienia? - zapytała zdezorientowana.

- Nigdy nie był w moim domu, a także nie pozwoliłam mu się lepiej poznać. Tacy ludzie jak on nie powinni mieszać się do niektórych spraw. W przeszłości wymieniłam się z nim kilkoma przysługami i tyle wystarczy. Nawet sobie nie zdajesz sprawy, gdzie się znalazłaś. Mam tu zbiór ksiąg, jakiego nie znajdziesz w największych bibliotekach magicznych. Chociażby o tym nie powinien wiedzieć. Bardzo cenię sobie swoją prywatność i mam nadzieję, że nikomu nie powiesz, co tu tak naprawdę się działo.

- Zaskoczyła mnie pani, ale obiecuję, że zostawię to dla siebie.

- Dobra decyzja. Nie myśl sobie, że nie wykorzystałam tego czasu. Udało mi się poznać cię, dzięki czemu dostosuję odpowiednie metody nauczania i skuteczniejsza będzie nasza współpraca. A teraz zostawię cię samą. Ufam ci na tyle, że nic nie ruszysz bez mojej zgody. A chociażbyś to zrobiła, dowiem się.

- Czy pani... - nagle Hermionę olśniło.

- ... przez cały ten czas czytałam z twoich myśli i badałam twój umysł? - dokończyła z uśmiechem. - Oczywiście. Czemu miałabym tego nie robić?

- Ja... Nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy.

- Udawajmy, że nadal tak nie jest - zasugerowała, po czym podeszła do jednej z biblioteczek. Wyciągnęła dwa opasłe tomy i położyła na stole. - Przez resztę popołudnia nie powinnaś się nudzić - oświadczyła, po czym przemieniła się zwyczajowo w feniksa i znikła. Hermiona wciąż wiedziała niewiele o kobiecie. Miała jednak nadzieję, że w końcu zdradzi jej trochę na swój temat.

* * *

Książka o rodzajach tarcz i rytuałów ochronnych była wyjątkowo interesującą lekturą. Na jej czytaniu przeszło dziewczynie popołudnie i nawet nie zauważyła, że zbliża się już pora kolacji. Dopiero nagłe pojawienie się feniksa w pomieszczeniu sprawiło, że odłożyła książkę na bok i wstała z krzesła. Ptak wydawał jej się jakiś inny i chwilę później potwierdziły się jej wątpliwości. To nie była pani Venn.

Przed nią pojawił się wysoki, opalony mężczyzna. Miał może koło dwudziestu lat. Do ramion opadały mu granatowe, falowane włosy, a oczy świeciły tym samym blaskiem, co u pani Venn. Na jej widok uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej.

- Jestem Marco, syn Inshi - przedstawił się.

- Hermiona - odpowiedziała i chciała podać mu rękę, ale on jej nie chwycił. Zamiast tego przybliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej i pocałował ją prosto w usta.


End file.
